Are Your Teeth Rotting Yet?
by Aisukuri-Mu Studio
Summary: .:Collab:. Sam said it would be like cotton candy. Sweet, slightly strange, but satisfying. Kind of dreamy. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of that. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the final words of advice: Try not to suffocate. Yeah, that...that might have helped. Team Free Will BrOTPs and a bit of Destiel abound. October OTP Challenge. Post Season 8.
1. Decorating for Halloween

_1. Decorating for Halloween_

"You humans have the strangest holidays."

Dean scoffs, raising his eyebrows briefly in that look he tosses over his shoulder that says, 'Yeah, okay, whatever.' "You say that as if you _aren't _one of us, now, Cas."

The eldest Winchester gets a rough elbow to the ribs for that, courtesy of one delightful redhead who Castiel has come to be good friends with. The two stand beside each other, backs to him as they set up a human-sized "witch" in black robe and pointed hat and green skin (which…looks nothing like an actual witch, Castiel had observed upon first sight) and make sure she works. The former angel lets them hiss at one another under their breath, passing comments that he can't hear anymore—which pangs him still, though he stuffs that thought away, quickly replacing it with a new one.

These decorations Charlie had brought are rather interesting.

"It's supposed to be a ghost," Sam explains for the sticker of the rounded white thing Castiel had been looking at as he walks up. With a sigh, he sets down the last box of decorations Charlie had had in her car. Castiel gives him a strange, frowning glance, to which the younger Winchester just shrugs apologetically as he stretches out his back, straightening. "Yeah. I know."

Charlie is suddenly there, as well. She tears open the final box with a heaving pull, the cardboard lips groaning as she squeals, "_There_ they are! My pretties!"

All three of the others lean over, peering in.

"_Spider_-webs?" Dean asks, scrunching up his face.

Sam sighs. "Charlie, I'm pretty sure this bunker has enough on its own; we don't need any more for Halloween—"

"—but they're so _fuuuuuuun_," Charlie assures, as if it's all the reasoning she needs. Much ignoring the two Winchester's exasperated looks with one another, she pulls out all of the fuzzy white strands, handing half of them to Castiel as she passes by. "Come on, Cas. _We'll _show them how cool spider-webs can be. You can't just rely on _real _spider-webs, after all. That's just gross. And scary."

Castiel frowns. "I don't…understand how real spider-webs are—"

"—_spiders, _Cas," Charlie murmurs to him, eyes wide as dinner-plates. "It's the _spiders."_

Ah.

"Yeah," Sam grins, pulling a fake one out of the box—one that's black body was as large as his hand. He waves it around Dean, who frowns at him and shoves the thing quickly out of his face once it gets too close. He looks entirely displeased. "They're _real _scary, aren't they, Dean?"

"Whatever. They give _everyone _the creeps."

Sam just chuckles, looking at the spider in his hand one last time, before setting it on the table. "Yeah, well…at least they don't get this big in real life."

"Yep," Dean agrees enthusiastically, eyebrows raised. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet. "There's that."

"If they _did, _though…" Charlie begins, eyes wide as she finishes stringing up her fake spider-webs—which look more like spider-strings than anything else, Castiel considers. In fact, all of these "Halloween" decorations seem so exaggerated and so erroneous, it's hard to take them seriously at all. They're supposed to be 'spooky'…? "…can you imagine…?"

Dean just shudders and shakes his head. "Nope. No. I'm done. Who wants a beer?"

And with that, the eldest Winchester just picks up his feet and walks away with long strides towards the kitchen—out from which Kevin comes with a goblet—another "decoration" from Charlie—filled with dark red liquid that looks like blood to Castiel's alarmed eyes.

They pass each other, and Kevin stops suddenly as soon as Dean is gone, looking to the group with a questioning look. "What's up with him?"

Charlie smiles brightly, eyes twinkling with that look that says, 'I've been mean.' "Nothing. Just imagination. Whatcha got there?"

To that, Kevin grins, lifting up the goblet and its chambered liquid in question. "Oh, something I've just been working on for the holiday. I've been trying to get the right mixture of drink-to-food-dye ratio for the punch, and I think I've got it. Tell me—do I look like a vampire?"

And with that, he takes a sip, and it's so strange to Castiel's eyes, he stifles a shudder as well.

Sam grins. "Hey—it looks great. How much did you make?"

"Two quarts," Kevin smiles back, pleased. He has a mustache of sanguine, and it's still, yet, so strange. And disturbing. "Want some?"

"Nah, I've…had my fair share. Trust me."

"You can poor _me_ a glass, Kevin!" Charlie pipes up, having finished with her strands and reaching for the ones in Castiel's hands. Castiel lets her have them, and then, once free, moves for the kitchen as he tries not to stare too dumbfoundedly at the dark red still all over Kevin's mouth.

"I'll get it," Castiel offers quickly in passing. "You just…" And quite unsure what to say, exactly, he lets his voice fall away, resulting to a circular gesture towards his mouth for a general bid of enjoyment for the…red beverage. Kevin seems to understand, much amused, and Castiel nods back once, before deciding his exit was promptly overdue.

In the kitchen, it's quieter, and he can see Dean leaning against the counter with a beer in hand. His body is lax, at home and eased, and for some reason, at the sight, Castiel feels his own self deflate. He slows down his pace as he reaches the refrigerator, opening it without hesitation.

The witch's cackle that immediately sounds out makes him jump.

Dean snickers.

Castiel glares.

"Charlie," is all Dean supplies.

Castiel nods. "This…Halloween. People certainly…" What was the phrase that was used? "…'go all out' for it, don't they?"

Dean chuckles, lifting the bottle to his lips with a tiny shrug. "Some do. Charlie's one of 'em."

"But the decorations are hardly accurate…"

Dean snickers after his swig. "Got that right."

"…but why would anyone _want _to celebrate a day for monsters? That's…" Castiel narrows his eyes, trying to puzzle this out as he reached in the fridge and grabbed the pitcher full of Kevin's punch. Holding it up, he scrutinizes the translucent glass, as if it contains the secrets to its creator's motivations.

Dean shrugs again, sobering up quickly in the toss of his shoulders. "It's a good question, Cas. You got me. I mean, I guess…" He pauses for a moment, searching for words, slowing down as if he, too, is realizing this at the time, "…I guess some people just _like _to be scared, sometimes."

Castiel frowns. He places the pitcher on the counter quietly, letting the refrigerator door fall shut.

A heavy silence lingers between them, long and binding, before the former angel finally murmurs, "…fear…is not an emotion I find desirable."

Dean doesn't respond.

After another pause, Castiel uses the silence to pull down another goblet for Charlie, beginning to pour the dark juice into its bowels. It isn't until he's put the rest of the punch back in the fridge, though, that Dean answers—quiet and unsure, but soothing all the same, "Maybe some people celebrate Halloween to…pretend to be afraid. But I think others do it in order to pretend that maybe what they're afraid of…isn't so scary after all."

A blink.

Castiel raises his eyes to meet Dean's somber green. At their own gentleness, the fallen angel softens just slightly.

"…the…decorations _are_ rather…cutesy."

The tiniest glimmer of a smile quirks at the edge of the Winchester's mouth.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

Castiel bows his head away, hiding his own amusement that hardly bends his own mouth. It's not a smile, but the beginnings of one. It's still progress on a face that isn't familiar with such emotion yet, and Dean can't help but add to it by leaning back and uttering, "Although…that might just be Charlie."

That gets a huff of humored fondness. "It might just be Charlie," Castiel repeats quietly in agreement.

"Hey! Slow-pokes! Where's my punch?"

"Yeah, yeah, your highness—don't get your panties in a twist—it's on its way," Dean calls back without missing a beat or batting an eye.

The corner of Castiel's mouth twitches in amusement. It's quickly replaced with ice down his back, however, as soon as Charlie calls out, "You two aren't snogging, are you? Sweet Lord of the Rings, that better not be what's holding up my punch—"

The glass is ripped out from his hand. Dean is walking away and out the doorway before he can say anything, shouting out, "—man, you're a whiny little bitch, aren't you?"

There is clearly a bright, naughty smile in Charlie's voice as she responds. "I'm allowed to. I _am queen, _after all."

Castiel isn't sure what to think of the situation. He just meanders back into the room, noticing, however, that Dean is decidedly not looking at him as he responds, "Yeah, well…you…and your…queenship…can go stuff its imagination in a hole. Got that?"

Charlie looks at the former angel slyly—enough that it makes Castiel stop in his tracks and look back at her perplexed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Dean~."

He isn't sure, either, what that wink she sent him is supposed to mean.

It might, after all, just be Charlie.

* * *

**Crystal's Notes: **Omgsh, _we live. _Omgsh, I can't explain to you the amount of writing block I've had lately. Like, it's not even funny. I just...haven't been able to _write _and I _don't know what it is. _But alas. I think I'm going to use this October OTP Challenge to get me back in the swing of things, if that's okay. I think while I'm building myself back up, other stories are going to have to be put on hiatus. I think "Glance of a Flower," is going to be taken down...but "Juniper Branches" might be on hiatus just a bit longer until I can get myself regularly writing again. And for the wait for that fic, I sincerely apologize. ;.; Everyone who is reading this, you're all angels, and everyone who is waiting yet for that fic and reading this, you're _amazing. _I just...I have no words.

But beyond that, I hope you've enjoyed the first part of our adventure into this October OTP Challenge foray. 8DDDD Elsa and I are teaming up again in order to conquer this monster, so...let's hope it all goes okay, yeah? I think it'll be a lot of fun. She's letting me slip Destiel in here where I can, so. ;D Expect some fluff that's enough to make your teeth rot, yeah? Yeah!

Yeah, I'm tired.


	2. Telling scary stories to each other

_2. Telling scary stories to each other_

The set up takes all of ten minutes. Castiel is the only one confused, it seems, as he watches Dean, Sam, Charlie, and even Kevin scramble for pillows and blankets and set them up in a circular pattern on the floor.

They manage to scrounge up one very large blanket, forged through duct tape and thin sheets, though Castiel can't imagine all five of them lying underneath it together. When everyone cheers at its completion, Castiel can't help but stare.

What is this? Some sort of ritual?

"Dean, go grab the flashlight," Charlie says, and when Dean wrinkles his nose at the command, she adds rather forcefully, "_Handmaiden_!" And then he laughs, shakes his head, and exits the room.

Castiel feels estranged. Part of him wants to ask what is going on, but perhaps it is that nobody would like him to join the festivities and they have purposely left him out. He wouldn't blame them; he's the cause of far too many catastrophes, and even though he is human now, perhaps they still bear some resentment towards him.

So he stands silently in this corner of the room, just standing, not saying a word. Perhaps he should leave. Yes, he decides with a small nod of affirmation; leaving would be best. If they required his presence, they could find him. He wouldn't be too far, just in case, so as not to inconvenience them.

"Whoa, Cas, where are you going?"

He's almost two steps from the door when there's a hand on his shoulder, and though the touch is unexpected, it spreads a warmth through his body – the same kind of warmth that is in her voice. He turns to face Charlie, whose furrowed brow is an expression that has been on his face far too often.

"I did not think I was required here," he tries to explain, as quiet as he can, and the furrowed brow disappears. "I, ah… I have neglected to help the preparation for this, uh, this—this _ritual_, I suppose, and besides, there are plenty of reasons for you, for all of you, to be discontent with—"

"Cas." Charlie cuts him off, and he closes his mouth, frowning. She's grinning now, a stark contrast to her previous expression. "Why don't you go turn off the lights, and we can all get under the covers while we wait for Dean?"

He pauses. "…Is the absence of light necessary for this?" he asks.

Charlie laughs. "Yes," she says, and she gives his shoulder a light squeeze. "And don't worry, we all _want_ you here." Then she turns and commands Sam and Kevin into positions on the outside of the oversized blanket, each of them sitting on a pillow.

The warmth stays, though Castiel doesn't know why, and he ponders on it as he obliges Charlie's multiple orders. The small smile that forms on his face stays even when Dean returns to the room – in fact, he thinks it might have grown when Dean calls out, "You guys look like dorks from here. _I'm_ the one with the light, you know!"

When Dean joins them under the covers, the light from his flashlight is the only thing granting any of them visibility. It's uncomfortable, how once he didn't have to worry about day or night, dark or light, but now manmade objects are the only things he has to rely on.

(That, and his _human_ eyes and their ability to adjust; however, they took so incredibly _long_.)

"All right, who wants to start?" Sam asks, clapping his hands together.

Before Castiel can ask what they're starting, Dean and Kevin are suddenly vying for the flashlight – Kevin snatches it from Dean from across the circle, but Dean glares at him and reaches for it, grabbing the head of the flashlight. And then they're in some sort of tug-of-war.

Charlie cheers, chanting "Ke-vin, Ke-vin, Ke-vin," over and over – Sam just laughs when Dean yanks the flashlight back from their Asian prophet, scowling, and when the elder brother flexes his muscles as if to say, '_really? You thought you could win against _this?,' everyone's grinning and laughing, even Kevin.

It's nice, Castiel thinks, though he doesn't quite comprehend what's going on. Ever since Castiel joined this group in the bunker, Kevin's done nothing but study the angel tablet with a metaphorical hunger and a quite literal ferocity that can't be healthy for a boy his age, Sam and Dean have been buried in their research, and Charlie's…

Well, Charlie's been the one to facilitate their change. Castiel's noticed that she noticed how serious everyone was, and ever since she announced Halloween's approach, everyone's been relatively cheerier. And when she brought in the decorations, well—

Her attitude was contagious. And it makes Castiel eternally grateful.

"I'll go first, then," Dean says, making a point of giving Kevin a short glare, to which Kevin scoffs. "All right, so one night—"

"Whoa, before we do," Charlie interrupts, and Dean shines the flashlight in her eyes.

When she cringes, he says, "That's for interrupting me," and she rolls her eyes. "_Boys_," she mutters under her breath and shaking her head.

"I just want to say that there needs to be absolutely _zero_ true stories," she says. "Just because I know that some of this stuff is possible doesn't mean I want to hear about all the real stuff. This is for _fun_ only."

"What…" Castiel seizes the moment to speak up, and all of them turn their heads. "What are we doing?"

There's a moment of silence, and then Sam laughs. "We didn't tell you?" he says, and he seems embarrassed. Castiel wonders if maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Scary stories," Kevin says, grabbing Castiel's attention. "It's this _thing_ humans like to do." He says it almost the way Dean likes to talk – almost with _sarcasm_, Castiel thinks the word might be. "We gather around in an area that doesn't have a lot of lighting, because that makes things scarier. We like to be scared sometimes."

Castiel doesn't quite understand. "So, we are… trying to scare each other," he says, and Kevin nods. "By telling stories," he adds. Another nod.

Castiel likes Kevin – for all the boy's faults, if Castiel ever asks him anything, Kevin always takes the time to explain it. It is an invaluable trait, even if Castiel is still a bit confused, but he supposes that he'll just observe from now and try to understand more by watching the others.

"Dean makes it into a game," Sam says. "Whichever one of us can tell the scariest story gets the last piece of pie."

"Oh, you are _so _on," Charlie declares, meeting Dean's eyes. "I can't wait to see you whine when there's no pie left, and know you can't accuse us of tormenting you on purpose. Put on your big boy pants and stop whining."

Dean scowls. "Okay, that's it," he says, his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to tell such a scary story, you'll piss your little girl pants."

Charlie leans forward, smirking. "_Bring it_," she replies, the challenge clear in her eyes.

Castiel begins to wonder if this is truly a good idea.

* * *

"What the _hell_!"

Castiel is confused when, at the end of his story, all four of them scream and duck out of the blanket, and after a moment, someone turns the ceiling lights on.

"I don't understand," he says as he removes the blanket from his head. "Is that not what I was supposed to do?"

He feels as if he has made a mistake. Again.

"That—that was…"

Dean lets out a long, _long_ breath—no, Castiel corrects himself; Dean is pacing his breathing. Trying to regain control of it. He glances to the others. Sam has his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his head pointed up towards the sky. He might be praying, but Castiel wouldn't be able to tell.

That thought causes him to look elsewhere. Kevin is staring, breathing heavily and counting under his breath. Charlie, while pale and wide-eyed, also seems perplexed.

"Wait," she says. "If… if that was the _girl_, then—then what happened to the fish?"

"_Charlie_!"

Dean's staring at her, and he interlocks his fingers as he runs his hands through his hair. "Don't _ask_ stuff like that! I'm already freaked out enough as it is!"

Castiel glances from Dean to Charlie, and when Charlie makes eye contact, he decides to answer her. "Well, when Djefatsen—"

"Nope!" Dean cuts him off. "Nope! Her name's Suzie, we changed it, remember!" Then he groans. "Agh, man, I—I'm going to go watch something to calm me down. I can't _deal_!"

"Right behind you," Sam says, quick to follow his brother. Kevin yells "the pie is yours, Cas!" as he takes after them.

It leaves Castiel and Charlie alone, though Castiel feels a bit troubled. Charlie laughs, shaking her head, and she extends an arm to him.

"Don't worry, they loved it," she says, and he flinches. "They're just wimps when it comes to creepypasta. C'mon, let me help you up."

He accepts her hand, standing, though he feels off-balance. "How can you be so sure?" he asks, staring at the open door. "They all ran…"

"Yeah, uh, 'cuz it was scary as _hell_!" Charlie laughs, but when Castiel's brow furrows, she clears her throat. "Well, not – not _Hell_ hell, I mean, I've never been but I'm sure it's much scarier than the story you just told, or, I'm sure Dean would say – you know what? Never mind. Let's collectively forget I made that comparison."

Charlie takes a deep breath to compose herself, but Castiel can't help it—he chuckles. Even though he's still very much worried, her attempts to comfort him are… distracting. In a good way. When she hears him, her eyes meet his, and even though her mouth isn't smiling, her eyes are.

What a wonderful human.

"They're expecting us out there soon, you know," Charlie says and pats his shoulder. "If you're not going to take the pie, I can guarantee you Dean will."

"…But I earned that pie."

She laughs. "Exactly. So let's go claim it, shall we?"

But she doesn't move. She's waiting for him, Castiel realizes, and he feels so _humbled_ to be waited on by a human like her.

"Thank you," he says, but she rolls her eyes and pushes him gently. He smiles, because all at once he feels quite at home.

…Yes. This is home, as much as he hates to admit it—telling scary stories, being clueless, being comforted by Charlie. She's just the right mix of Winchester and a natural motherhood to soothe him.

She sees he's still looking at her, and she rolls her eyes. "You're such a dork," she mutters under her breath, and he only shrugs before he joins the others in the living room—just in time to catch Dean turning on Dr. Sexy MD, which causes groans of disdain to sound while Dean laughs sadistically.

And, of course, what would a home be without a family to provoke?

* * *

**Elsa's Notes**: Hehe. BrOTP this time around, Charlie an' Cas. Can't wait till these babies meet in canon.

I really wanted to use the OTP challenge to do OTPs, but... but I love the friendships in Supernatural a lot more than the potential romances, so whatever reason. So Crystal and I agreed to just combine our efforts. High-fives for lazy days, anyone? Anyone? ...Okay. See you losers-I mean _lovelies_ tomorrow~! Reviews are always welcome!

(And just so it's clear, you are all both losers _and_ lovelies. Teehee.)


	3. Gorging on Candy

_****3. Gorging on Candy_

There's an old adage about "everything in moderation," isn't there?

Castiel feels he should have paid attention to that little, ancient piece of advice more. At least, far more to it over anything Dean had told him.

He lies curled on his side on the couch, miserable. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to think. He doesn't want to _be. _He just wants to turn back time and grab his wrist from continually reaching back into the candy bag for more and more of those delicious Milk Duds that came in those small yellow boxes. They were rather delicious, once upon a time. Small, chocolate, and full of sticky caramel that he had loved to toss around his mouth and suck all the sugar from until it melted. Now, however, just the thought of them and their syrupy sweetness makes him groan.

Charlie tsks, her hand running through his hair, as his head rests on her lap. It's a kind gesture she had suggested and taken up when she saw the miserable state the former angel found himself in. She shakes her head. "You know…I would try and scold you. But I think you've learned your lesson enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dean shifts from where he stands beside the couch. His hands are stuffed in his pockets, his shoulders rolled forward in the typical show of his guilt. He bows his head even further at Charlie's statement. "Yeah, yeah, I'm…" a soft, scoffing sigh, as if he can't believe he's in _this _situation—of all situations. Guilty for getting an ex-angel sick by introducing him to _candy _and the delights of gorging oneself on it. "Sorry about that, Cas. I—"

"—not talking to _you_, Dean, dear," Charlie says sweetly, although her smile she sends his way clearly states that there will be more for _him _later. Her fingertips tap against Castiel's temple. He lifts it up tentatively, blinking once. "Let's hear from you, Cas. What have _you _learned from this valuable lesson?"

The former angel lets his head fall back on Charlie's lap. "Not to listen to Dean."

A sputter. "H-hey—"

"—_and?_"

Castiel sighs low and slow. "And that candy is to be portioned to last the entire month of October and not be eaten on any single given night."

"Precisely."

Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I _was_…going to tell him that…eventually…"

"Sure you were, Dean. Sure you were."

Charlie's fingers are soothing against his hairline. Castiel lets himself drift off to the feel of them, and the sound of Dean's low, rhythmic voice wafting through the air.

* * *

**Crystal's Notes: **WAH. WE'RE SO BEHIND. I'M SO SORRY. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY. WE'LL CATCH UP. I SWEAR. WE WILL. WE WILL WE WILL.

So...yeah. ;A; Sorry.


	4. Werewolves

_4. Werewolves_

"_Werewolves_?"

"Yeah!" Garth laughs, throwing the mask on, spinning to Charlie, and letting on a feral (and surprisingly realistic) growl. Charlie shrieks, laughing, ducking behind Dean.

Dean shakes his head, holding his grin back as Garth continues to chase Charlie around the room. When Garth catches her, he starts tickling her, and Charlie only laughs louder.

Well, nice to see that _they're_ getting along famously.

"It's a great idea," Sam says when they get back to their feet, Charlie still muffling the echoes of laughter. "But, uh. I don't think this is… our thing."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Garth says, removing the mask, and his face is already red and sweaty. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"I like it," Charlie chimes in, crossing her arms and smirking. "It's like hide-and-seek tag, except once you get tickled, you become a werewolf, too."

"You guys _do_ have a huge lack of fun in this base. Too much work," Garth says, and he makes puppy dog eyes that could rival Sam's. Dean rolls his eyes, massaging his temple, and then Garth says, "What do you think, Cas?"

All eyes are on the fallen angel now. Castiel shifts uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. "I. Ah."

"Cas," Garth continues, wrapping one arm around him, "do you know what fun even _is_?"

"I know what Dean thinks it is," Castiel replies, with some hesitation.

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's none of your business, that's what," Dean interjects, his face already turning pink. Castiel shoots him a confused glance, but no one else seems surprised.

Damn. What, were they all _mind readers_?

"Well, Dean's wrong," Garth says.

"Oi!"

"What? It's your fault for not elaborating." Dean groans, rolling his eyes again. He needs a _beer_.

Garth turns back to Castiel. "So here's what we're going to do. We're going to play werewolf hide-and-seek tickle-tag in the dark, and you're going to learn what _normal_ people consider fun."

"Is… Dean not normal?" The fact that Castiel actually seems sincere in asking that might have touched Dean. Instead, it's a bit insulting that he's considering it.

"Leave Cas alone," he grumbles. "He doesn't have to play whatever if he doesn't want to."

"Yeah, well, if he _does_ want to play, _you're_ gonna' have to play, too."

Dean glares at Garth. Garth just grins. Finally, Castiel clears his throat.

"…How does one play this… It _is_ a game, correct?"

Charlie claps her hands together excitedly. "Ooh! I'll go get the rest of the masks!" And then she runs into the other room.

Although on the outside, Dean's groaning and acting like he's not listening, he's actually paying very close attention to the rules. It's relatively simple—or, it _would_ be, if Cas didn't ask such weird questions.

("So would it be considered illegal if I were cornered by two of you, the two of you being werewolves, that is, not as you are now, and I were to jump over you using my angelic abilities?" _What_?)

But it's not because he's given up. There's an old saying that goes something like, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Dean can vaguely that John once said this would never apply to anything, _especially_ not anything supernatural.

But… hey. It seems to fit pretty well here.

* * *

**Elsa's Note**: We're behind hahahahah. That's why this is so short. I'm sorry. Also I miss Garth a lot. So here he is! Yay!

Reviews and critique welcome.


	5. Dealing with Trick-or-Treaters

_****5. Dealing with Trick-or-Treaters_

Even though no one will actually trick-or-treat to their bunker, Charlie wants Castiel to get as much practice in dealing with trick-or-treaters anyway (for some odd reason that she won't explain) before Halloween rolls around. So that's how Castiel finds himself sitting down on his bed in his room, a small plastic cauldron full of mini candy-bars on his lap, waiting on someone to knock on his door.

It's a bit odd, he thinks, to "practice" like this. It really serves no purpose and isn't entirely necessary. But lately, if there's one thing he's been learning, it's that if Charlie wants to do a thing, they do the thing, no matter how odd it is.

_Knock, knock._

Castiel remembers what Charlie told him. Stand. Bring the cauldron. Open the door. Smile. Let the kids say "trick-or-treat." Hand them candy. Wave them off. Shut the door.

So…stand. Bring the cauldron. Open the door…

"Trick-or-treat."

Kevin looks rather exasperated as he says it, holding out an empty pillow case. At his bored gaze, Castiel doesn't even bother smiling at him, instead, sympathizing with his exasperation and handling out an awkward, overflowing bunch of candy to dump in his pillow case. He doesn't miss, however, the suddenly-excited light that bounces in the boy's eyes the instant he peers inside his trove.

"Whoa—wait, there's really candy? I thought she was just—oh, okay—thanks, Cas!"

Castiel nods awkwardly at Kevin as the boy grins and bounces away far more enthusiastically than he approached. Once he is gone, Castiel closes the door and goes back to his bed, sitting back down to wait on the next caller Charlie sends his way.

It doesn't take long.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Stand. Bring the cauldron. Open the door…

"Trick-or-treat," Sam says with a small, grudging smile. He holds out his pillowcase.

Castiel gives Sam a small smile back. Drops him two handfuls of candy (sure Charlie won't mind), and nods as Sam laughs, "Thanks, Cas. You're doing good so far."

Castiel's smile widens just slightly, amused. "Thank you. Though, it's not like I'll actually be able to use this 'skill' in the future…"

Sam shrugs. "Well, if worst comes to worst, you can always think of it as an exercise in 'people skills.'"

The former angel nods back, thoughtfully. The younger Winchester had a point…

Sam smiles and waves. "All right, well. See you in a few, Cas."

"See you."

The door shuts and Castiel makes it halfway back to the bed before the next caller comes.

_Knock, knock._

Frowning, Castiel returns to the door. Bring the cauldron. Open…

"Trick-or-treat."

"…haven't I already given you candy, Kevin…?"

Kevin is not deterred. He makes the bag dance a little bit in silent urging, and with a soft sigh, Castiel adds another handful to his collection.

"Thanks!" the boy genius cheers, rushing off again.

Castiel shuts the door. Takes a few steps.

_Knock, knock-knock-knock-knock._

Bring the cauldron. Open the door…

"Trick-or-treat!" Charlie's grin is a mile wide, cat ears on her head poking through her amber waves that bounce as she rolls on her feet. She is the first one he's seen to wear a "costume," even if it only consists of a black T-shirt, her headband of cat ears, jeans, black converse, and a black feather boa taped to her belt. Even though it's different and strange, somehow, it's still _her. _

Castiel bites back his small smile. Though, it does break through at the edges as he digs her some candy. "I had thought you would be more dressed up for the occasion."

"It's only a practice round," Charlie responds easily, not batting an eye. "When Halloween _really _comes around, _that's _when I'll break out the heavy-duty armor and pipeline weapons!"

Castiel nods back, not surprised. He dumps her handful of candy in her pillowcase.

After a, "Anyway, thanks, Cas! Lookin' good so far—although you could—just—smile, just a bit more," Charlie bounces away, and the former angel shuts the door.

He doesn't even get to turn away as the knock comes again.

_Knock, knock._

Is this really what it's like on Halloween night?

Cauldron. Open.

"Trick-or—"

"—Kevin."

Kevin's face falls slightly. But from the way the bag dips so distraughtly from his hands, Castiel doesn't even have the heart to tell him he won't have much more for Dean if he gives him another handful. Tightly sighing, he dumps out more candy for Kevin's bag, anyway.

The boy glides away on pure glee.

Castiel shuts the door, looking in the bottom of the cauldron.

There's only one Snickers bar left.

So when the final knocker comes—a heavy, _knock-knock, knock_—Castiel braces himself as he opens the door to find Dean Winchester smirking, holding out his pillowcase expectantly, only, the former angel knows, to be disappointed with the lot portioned for him left.

"Trick-or-treat, Cas," he utters. "Gimme whatcha got."

Castiel presses his fingers into the plastic rim of the cauldron, trying to communicate his regret and apology through his eyes as much as possible to prepare Dean. The eldest Winchester, however, hardly seems to notice. Instead, he remains staring expectantly at the ex-angel, eyes wide and unforeseeing, so Castiel has no other option. Hesitantly, he pulls the cauldron forward and tips its last treasure into Dean's pillowcase bag.

And when the lone, soft, _thump _sounds and nothing else, Dean's eyes widen for a split second, in which Castiel fears everything at once.

"I'm sorry, Dean—"

—but then Dean's…laughing?

It's a rather sudden and loud sound, Castiel finds. Brash, noisy, and it hurts his ears, but at the same time, he's glad to hear it. Dean has to lean against the doorframe as he lets the joy and humor rumble through him in exploding turrets, and Castiel just stands there, watching, still unsure of what to do or how to react.

He still isn't sure what to do as the laughter quiets down. Instead, he watches as Dean reaches inside the bag and pulls out the Snicker, fingers pinching the very bottom of it so it dances and sways, crinkling with the movement. He waves it front of Castiel's face.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" he asks, humor still lining his voice.

Castiel still doesn't find what's so funny about it. "Because…?"

Dean chuckles a bit more. "Because I _knew _you'd give out all the candy, Cas—I saw Kevin keep making trips for seconds and thirds. Couldn't tell him no, huh?"

Well, no. Not really.

That doesn't ease the regret, though. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't worry about it, man," Dean chuckles. And there's something unmistakably fond in his eyes as he gazes at Castiel after that. "It's just…"

But when his voice drops out and he bows his head away bashfully, Castiel can't help but tilt his own in confusion. He pursues the silence out of pure curiosity. "It's just what?"

A smile flickers over Dean's face, hesitant and unsure. "It's just…_human_ of you. That's all."

And where before there had always been a sudden chill at the reminder of his newfound humanity, at this moment, for the first time, Castiel could only feel warmth. Warmth…and just a teeny bit of pride, which was surprising, but also made the corners of his lips turn a little upward.

* * *

**Crystal's Notes: **All right. So we're still a little behind. But at least we're starting to catch up! I hope that's still all right! ;A; I also hope you've enjoyed this particular addition. The gravitational pull is starting between Dean and Cas...so. ;D Fun stuffs.

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You're dolls, and I adore you, and yeah! Have a great, great night!


End file.
